


Falling: A Supernatural Season 8 Finale Song

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Poetry, Season Finale, Season/Series 08, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song/poem from Dean's perspective after the events of the season 8 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling: A Supernatural Season 8 Finale Song

Angels are falling left and right  
Their flaming bodies light up the night  
A shooting star I never though I'd see  
Falling Angel, hope my Angel can fine me

With Naomi finally dead and gone  
We thought you could be free  
Metatron said you were the one  
To stop the war in heaven, finally  
Didn't realize we'd been tricked,  
Not till too late at least  
Didn't know your feelings had been rigged  
Until all her actions ceased

Angels are falling left and right  
Their flaming bodies light up the night  
A shooting star I never thought I'd see  
Fallen Angel, hope my Angel can find me

Uncompleted trial, it's all my fault  
I couldn't let my brother die  
Even to lock the demons in the vault  
I couldn't let no angels hear me cry  
Here I stand, with a "new man"  
As I look for another way  
Crowley was almost a human  
But I guess a demon he will stay

My brother's not looking too well  
And I don't know what to do  
Please Castiel I need your help  
Or maybe I just need you  
We know your actions were wrong,  
But your heart was in the right place  
Your feelings to protect are strong  
But you'll still have to face  
The  
Consequences

I see these Angels falling left and right  
Their burning wings sear a trail through the night  
A shooting star the same, I will never see  
Fallen Angel,  
Hope my Angel can find me  
Hope my Angel can find me  
Well, you know where you'll find me.


End file.
